


Nothing / Everything / Anything

by Lavender_Prime



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 02:35:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15403071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_Prime/pseuds/Lavender_Prime
Summary: Трилогия мини-фиков





	1. Хоть что-то

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Nothing, Everything, Anything](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/400035) by Carcinya (Isolde1). 



> Бывают битвы, проигранные с самого начала. POV Какаши

Эта битва была проиграна с самого начала.  
И однажды, глядя в дерзкие, бездонные карие глаза, ты понимаешь.  
Ты дзёнин, а дзёнины отдают себе в этом отчет. Выхода нет; бежать некуда. То, чего ты больше всего боялся, о чем больше всего молил небеса - да, оно случилось.  
Ты его любишь и ненавидишь.  
Он ничто - безродный слабый чунин - но ты не можешь не замечать его.  
Ты - прославленный Копирующий ниндзя, внушающий страх и трепет, ты способен сломать его хрупкую гладкую шею легким движением руки. Но вместо этого ты, вручая ему свой запоздалый отчет о миссии, не можешь справиться с собой и представляешь, как это смуглое тело нависает над твоим, заполняя и даруя наслаждение, как он прерывисто дышит; как его руки блуждают по твоей разгоряченной, потной коже, твои пальцы запутываются в длинных темных волосах, а его рот...  
Он заставляет тебя чувствовать себя беспомощным, и ты ненавидишь его за это, но тебе хочется переживать это чувство снова и снова.  
Будешь ли ты бесстыдно цепляться за его спину, не сдерживая криков и стонов? Будешь ли ты умолять трахнуть тебя? Утонешь ли в его глазах, когда он возьмет тебя мощным толчком?  
Вслед твоим мыслям с губ срывается легкий стон, ты не в состоянии удержать его.  
Он смотрит в сторону.  
Ты знаешь, что он никогда не удостоит тебя даже взгляда. Но если он хотя бы посмотрит... Стоит ему попросить, как ты с готовностью ляжешь на пол, раздвинешь ноги и позволишь взять тебя, взять так, как ты брал многих других.  
Ты сделаешь все, что он захочет.  
И ты думаешь, что он это тоже знает. Что, возможно, именно поэтому он не смотрит тебе в глаза - никогда. Ты можешь вынудить его, соблазнить его, но ты не хочешь.  
Ты хочешь, чтобы он заявил свои права на тебя.  
Ты сражаешься всю свою жизнь, и устал от этого. Ты думаешь, что так будет честнее. Ты отдашь ему то, что не отдавал никому - себя. Немного, но больше у тебя ничего нет.  
Стоит ему только попросить, и ты сделаешь все, что угодно.  
Но он никогда не попросит.  
Иногда ты думаешь, что так даже лучше.  
Некоторые битвы невозможно выиграть.  
Но эта была проиграна с самого начала.


	2. Всё

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Он может одурачить кого угодно, но не тебя. POV Ируки

Он не понимает, что делает с тобой. Или, возможно, прекрасно осознает - тебе никогда не удавалось разгадать его шутки. Он дзёнин, а тебе неоднократно говорили, что дзёнины так обычно и поступают; это в их стиле - поиграть с жертвой перед тем, как убить ее.  
Иногда он странно смотрит на тебя, вручая отчет о миссии - пропустив, как обычно, все сроки, но, руководствуясь двухлетним опытом, ты от него ничего другого и не ожидаешь.  
И ты видишь  _это_ в его глазах.  
Он может одурачить кого угодно - он умен, чрезвычайно умен - но не тебя.  
Нет, не тебя.  
И сегодняшний день - не исключение.  
От твоего внимания не ускользают помутневшие глаза, приоткрытые губы и все учащающееся дыхание. Ты  _знаешь_ , что он предается грязным фантазиям с твоим участием, благодаря тому же чутью, что подсказывает тебе, когда кто-то из учеников отвлекается, и даже чувства ты испытываешь те же - твердое  _знание_ , о чем он там сейчас думает и щедрая порция гнева.  
Только Какаши не принадлежит к числу твоих учеников - боже упаси, мелькает у тебя в голове - и ты даешь другой выход раздражению.  
Он  _хочет_ тебя.  
И ты сразу же, неизменно, остро чувствуешь реакцию своего тела в ответ. Жгучее желание.  
До него ты не знал, что способен на такие сильные чувства. Ты думал, что любовь - это нежные ласки, тихие стоны и сладкие обещания, но он доказал, что ты ошибался.  
В любви к нему нет ничего сладкого. Он груб и жесток, загадочен и опасен, необыкновенно хитер и весь покрыт шрамами.  
Но ты  _хочешь_ его.  
Ты хочешь прижать его к ближайшей стене и взять его, заставить кричать, пока он не охрипнет; скользить внутри него, чувствуя, как он сжимается вокруг тебя, жарко, тесно,  _восхитительно_ ; целовать его со всей силой подавляемой страсти и врываться в него, пока он не позабудет все, кроме тебя, и ты почувствуешь, как этот сильный мужчина беспомощно дрожит от наслаждения в  _твоих_ объятиях, и так до тех пор, пока ты не убедишься, что он навеки заклеймен  _твоим_.  
Ты хочешь проделать все это с ним, и ведь ты на самом деле можешь - уже поздно, в комнате миссий нет никого, кроме вас.  
Но ты ничего не сделаешь.  
Ты хочешь большего, чем он готов тебе дать.  
Ты хочешь получить  _всё_.  
 _Всё_.  
Но сегодня вечером твое сознание подсказывает тебе странные вещи.  
Что, если..?  
Что, если..?  
Упершись локтями в стол и положив подбородок на кулак, ты смотришь, как он идет к дверям, медленно, лениво, с безыскусной грацией.  
И ты спрашиваешь себя, не многого ли ты хочешь.  
\- Какаши-сенсей!  
Он оборачивается посмотреть на тебя, чуть наклоняет голову.  
\- Ирука-сенсей?  
\- Не мог бы ты...  
Внезапно у тебя кончаются слова. Какаши пересекает комнату в мгновение ока.  
\- Я думал, ты никогда не попросишь, - шепчет он, стягивая маску, потом наклоняется и впивается в твои губы своими.


	3. Ничего

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Между ними существует молчаливое соглашение. POV Какаши

Смуглая кожа трется о бледную, и ощущения восхитительны.  
Ваши тела переплетены, ты лежишь на спине на смятых простынях, и твои тонкие лодыжки скрещены на его мускулистой спине. В спальне витает одуряющий аромат пота и секса. Когда он ритмично вздергивает вверх твое тело, ты чувствуешь его горячее дыхание на своей шее.  
Учитель во всем, чуть ли не с теплотой думаешь ты, непогрешим, сдержан и – ах! – довольно искусен. Чертов ублюдок точно знает, что делает. Он любит слушать твои прерывистые стоны и крики. Он любит смотреть, как ты корчишься от невыносимого наслаждения.  
Тебе нравится думать, что он любит тебя.  
Между вами своего рода молчаливое соглашение. Кому нужны слова, когда вы есть друг у друга?  
Особенно хорошо нацеленный толчок лишает тебя дыхания. И ты вцепляешься в его сильные плечи, задыхаясь.  
–А мы неплохо проводим время, да? – шепчет он в твое ухо – и ты слышишь шаловливые нотки в его голосе.  
Ты открываешь рот, остроумный ответ горит на губах, но ты можешь выдавить из себя только умоляющий стон. Хитрец, он подгадал момент, чтобы начать посасывать твое ухо.  
Это твое слабое место, и он знает об этом. Однажды он заставил тебя кончить, всего лишь вылизывая мочку. Он невероятно гордится этим, и тебе, наверное, еще долго придется выслушивать напоминания об этом случае.  
Ты чувствуешь, что он близок к пику. Его движения все быстрее и быстрее, и он твердит твое имя, как молитву. Он хватает тебя за волосы и рывком притягивает к себе. Потом целует, грубо и отчаянно, постанывая в твой рот, когда ваши языки сплетаются и сталкиваются в жестокой схватке.  
Ты даже не пытаешься сопротивляться – ты знаешь, что ближе к концу он становится агрессивным, в бессчетный раз доказывая, что именно он владеет тобой.  
На самом деле в этом нет нужды.  
Ты – его, и это неизлечимо, даже если бы ты никогда не впустил его в себя. Тебя забавляет, что он, похоже, не понимает, сколь много ты отдаешь ему каждый раз, когда раздвигаешь перед ним ноги и позволяешь затрахивать себя до бесчувствия.  
Но ему  _необходимо_ заявлять свои права на тебя, а тебе необходимо быть  _чьим-то_.  
Ничто в мире не сравнится с неистовым, головокружительным ощущением  _заполненности_. Отдаваться полностью, телом и душой – ты прикипел к этому сладкому безумству, как к наркотику.  
В ту, первую, ночь в комнате миссий он был удивлен, с какой готовностью ты позволил взять себя; но ты запечатал его губы поцелуем и направил внутрь.  
Его горячие пальцы сжимаются вокруг твоего позабытого, жадно пульсирующего члена, и возвращают тебя в настоящее.  
Он смотрит в твои глаза, серьезно и радостно; взгляд любимого и любящего.  
В этот миг не существует ничего, кроме вас двоих.  
В этот миг между вами никаких преград.  
Ты – это он, а он – это ты.  
– Кончай, – шепчет он, прося и приказывая.  
И ты подчиняешься.


End file.
